1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display apparatuses, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and navigation devices, are expanding functions of multi-media providers. Existing display apparatuses employ an additional input device, such as a keypad or a keyboard, as an input means. Recently, display apparatuses are employing a touch panel as an input means in order to achieve miniaturization, ease of mobility, maximization of a display region, and the like. A touch panel is attached to a display panel of display apparatuses for use thereof.
An existing touch screen panel only senses a touch coordinate input by a user and may not recognize a touch force applied by the user. Therefore, the existing display apparatus has a limitation in expression, such as thickness and darkness of a line expressed by a pen thereon.